Listen to your heart
by Ilovevamps95
Summary: Harmony is half werewolf half vampire falls in love with Prince Nathan, Prince of vampires will her people approuve or will her enemy take away her love ?


That's been 50 years since my parents died, 50 years since I'm alone with no one to care about me or to care about. See, my mom was a vampire and my dad was a werewolf and werewolves and vampires are enemy they hate each other with every cell of their being so their love was not approved by their families especially since my mom was a very powerful vampire and my dad was coming from an extremely powerful and strong line of wolves. The only way they could be together is running away and they did it. A few years later I was born, me, Harmony half werewolf, half vampire, first of my kind, I'm stronger than both races, I'm a big white wolf, very big actually, my eyesight, my hearing, my strength, my speed are superior to both races in both of my forms, human and wolf and I'm also immortal I stopped aging at 18. My parents died when I was 15 they were killed by some group of vampires that wanted me. See, vampires are ruled by a royal family and not everyone appreciates it so some fools wanted to overthrown them by they were weak and when they heard of me they wanted me as a weapon against by my parents protected me. I was maybe young and untrained back then but I was strong, stronger than all of them I was so angry that in 7 seconds 20 vampires were dead and burned and then I went to my father's side he held my hand and said "Promise me that you'll do what you can to bring peace between vampires and werewolves you the only one who can spread the peace between the two races, please promise me" I promised him as he let out his last breath. So here am I, today, after 50, leader of werewolves. Werewolves and vampires are in peace. So you want to know how I become the leader, a year ago I was wondering in the woods in my wolf form when I heard a howl, a wolf's howl so I ran at full speed to see vampires attacking a bunch of werewolves when a got connected with their minds I found out that those vampires where kidnapping the women to kill them and that the wolf that howled was the leader, so stepped in and killed the 7 vampires in 5 seconds, good, I'm improving, the wolves thought I was a threat so I ran in the woods phased back wore my clothes and ran to help the wolf down, they're surprised to see a women, I understand in their wolf's form they were seven feet, the biggest was 8 feet and I was 13. The wolf was bleeding too much he couldn't even stay in his wolf form he was there lying, naked not that I cared, "Thank you, you saved my pack, I've seen what you dead and I know that wasn't your best so I, Christopher prize, Alpha of the pack name you ruler of werewolves." "But sir, I know how strange it might seem but I'm half werewolf half vampire. That's why I was able to kill them so fast" "It doesn't matter you care for our race and I know you didn't want to kill them but you had to, I know you'd want the 2 races to be in peace. Please accept." I accept sir. And he died since the rest of the pack led me to their territory introduced me to the rest of the people unlike of what I expected they accepted right away, people bowed to me, so I made the first rule no one bows we're all equal, they told about the rule and I sent a letter the vampire royal family saying that I'm the new leader and that I want to sign a treaty of peace they accepted eager to stop these wars. I met the queen and the king we loved each other Right away though they were surprised about my nature. So we decided to organize a gathering every ten years the gathering will last for 2 months, the first time will be in our home, the real reason is that I want my brothers (that's how I call the pack because I'm like they sister and trust I couldn't ask for better over-protective brothers) and I also wanted that they could mate with vampires if they fell in love and to spare them the trouble that my parents had Elizabeth, the queen and I allowed mating between the two races. To know each other better I suggested that vampires stay at the werewolves' houses. The pack wanted to kill me first but being the little evil sister I am I managed to convince them to behave. The queen, the king Charles and their son, whom I never met before, Nathaniel, are staying at my house or mansion I choose a big house because the pack is always hanging around. I can hear a car engine that must be them I got up and checked in their rooms to see if anything is missing. I went downstairs to see Elizabeth of Lizzie as she asked to call her and Charles getting out of the car when they saw they smiled and came to hug me "My dear, Harmony It's has been a year since we visited and you look more marvellous as last time" Oh god she was just like my mother. "Well I should say the same about you Lizzie and you too Charles" he took my hand and kissed it. "I see you haven't changed always the gentleman, I hope my brothers learn one or two things from you." He laughed and turned around to stand to the most stunning men I've seen in 50 years. As he saw me he let out a gasp he was frozen right on the spot his parents looked amused and I let out a little giggle as I stretch my hand "You must be Nathaniel, I'm Harmony." It took him a second to answer "Nice to meet you, Harmony, but please call me Nathan." He said as he kissed my hand. I bit my lip to fight away a stupid grin. I looked at Lizzie who was smiling and I knew I wasn't the only one to notice our strange behaviour. "Follow me, I'll lead to your rooms." They followed, I settled Lizzie and Charles in their room and went to Nathan. "So this is your room and don't forget our night barbeque." I said with a wink.

When the Williams left for a hunt, thank god they feed on animal blood; I heard the door bell so I opened it and found my two silly sisters best friends Natasha and Vicky. "So, is he hot? I bet he is." What is the woman talking about? "Huh?" I asked. "The prince, you old cow." "Oh, he's cute, I guess." I responded nonchalantly. I'm so not telling that he's the most beautiful and stunning men I've ever seen. She was in the couch. "Look, Harmony, it's not because you look like some Greek goddess that you don't have to pay attention the guys around you." "Yeah, yeah now let's prepare for the barbeque the guys are coming over to give us a hand.

Nathan (P.O.V)

I hate this stupid existence of mine; guess what we have to spend two months at the dogs. Apparently they have a new leader, a female. Well, must be strong and powerful. I thought she was going to hate and start wars but surprisingly she sent us a letter asking for a meeting for an eventual truce. So my parents agreed but I couldn't go I was in France with my friends. After my parents, to my surprises, they were eager, relieved, when I asked they said that Harmony was a lovely girl, she was just eighteen, man, she must very strong, mum said that she was the most beautiful, caring, selfless, giving and modest person she has ever lead eye on and that means something since my mother 455 years. She surprised me even more when she told that Harmony was half vampire half werewolf. I mean vampires and werewolves hate each other they're not supposed to love or sleep with each other. We were in the car to this leader's house. "Nathan, darling, Harmony is quite of a shy person and she is beyond beautiful and hates attention so would you please try not to stare at her for too long." said my mother. "Mother stop talking about her like she's a Greek goddess she can't be that pretty and she's not even a full vampire." Vampires are humanly beautiful. "Nathan have I mentioned that one her powers is alluring she can allure her prey or enemy wither they're vampires or not." We just pulled in front of the mansion just as were walking towards the door it flung open revealing a goddess, holy crow does even such a beauty exist oh man, okay Nathan remember do not stare too much, my mother looked amused and gave an 'I told you so' look. Harmony hugged my mum, I must I was surprised when she called my mum Lizzie, only my mum's best friends whose been with her centuries call that, she must really nice and trustworthy. My father kissed her hand. I was right she was really nice and caring because she calls the pack her brothers. Then she came to me and looked at me our eyes locked for few seconds I don't know why I felt home. I introduced myself then she lead to our rooms and she left and I missed as soon as she walked the door, what the hell is happening. My mother called after me and we went hunting.

Harmony (P.O.V)

Chase, Billy, Luke and Seth came over to help us then left to get changed. "Come on, Harmony let's get you dressed" "What? Why me?" "Because you're the leader you have to be the hottest


End file.
